1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper catcher for fan-fold paper output from a printer, and is more particularly concerned with the prevention of jamming of the paper as it is guided to a collection station and providing a paper catcher which may be easily folded for storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As pointed out in the application Ser. No. 813,581, filed Dec. 26, 1985, when a printer outputs printed paper, such as fan-fold paper, a problem arises as to the collection, stacking and the like of the paper. Heretofore, the paper was essentially guided to the rear of the machine and deposited on a table, on the floor or in a bin located at the rear of the machine, and more recently above the machine. These techniques lead to problems in the proper folding and stacking of the printed paper and to problems with respect to jamming of the fan-fold paper in the paper guide mechanism.